Querido diario
by Sereitei Yamamoto-Gokudera
Summary: Amor, amistad, celos, lastima. Emociones que se desbordan de un corazón desesperado, como la sangre mana de los cuerpos a mis pies. Querido diario, pensé que todo estaba bien… que era feliz. Yaoi. 27 8059.
1. Pensé que no había de que preocuparse

**Querido diario: **

_Pensé que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Era feliz._

* * *

**04 de Noviembre de 2010**

_Querido diario:_

Mi padre me ha enviado un diario desde Italia, como regalo atrasado por mi cumpleaños.

Quiero pensar que se equivocó y en vez de comprar una agenda o un directorio, ha enviado un diario.

No tengo la costumbre de escribir pero como tampoco me gustaría dejarlo por ahí tirado, intentare escribir algo que tenga si quiera coherencia, pero ¿cómo que se pone un diario?

* * *

**10 de Noviembre de 2010**

_Querido diario:_

Sigo sin saber ni porque mi padre me envió un diario ni que poner en él, aunque tengo la idea de que se escriben cosas que te han sucedido a lo largo de día, así que haré una lista:

-Me levante tarde y con una patada de Reborn en la cara.

-Desayune rápido. Lambo se comió mitad de mi tortilla.

-En la escuela no supe cómo responder en matemáticas a lo que el profesor me preguntó.

-Yamamoto…

¿En un diario se puede hablar de la persona que nos gusta?

* * *

**15 de noviembre de 2010**

_Querido diario:_

Me encontré al tutor de clase en los pasillos, a la hora de la salida. Gokudera fue llamado de último momento a la oficina del director por haber amenazado a un profesor con rellenarlo de pólvora y ponerle una mecha en el trasero, porque me ha reprobado en el examen sorpresa que nos ha hecho, así que estaba solo. El tutor me ha pedido que llevara a Yamamoto el permiso que su padre debía firmar para que le permitieran viajar junto con el club al partido de semifinales del Torneo Nacional de Baseball, que se realizara en Okinawa; como el tutor tenía una reunión en ese mismo instante no podía entregárselo personalmente y el permiso tiene que ser entregado mañana a primera hora, así que acepté.

Fui a la cancha de baseball, donde me dijeron que Yamamoto estaba en los vestidores. Como pensé que estaba buscando algo que olvidó, entré sin avisar y lo encontré con el pantalón desabrochado y sin camisa… mi corazón latió veloz y los colores se me subieron a la cara.

Como pude, le di el permiso. Yamamoto notó que estaba nervioso y rojo ¡y me tocó la frente! Le dije que tenía un resfriado leve y salí corriendo.

Tengo que admitirlo… amo a Yamamoto ¡lo amo! ¿Desde cuándo? Desde hace casi dos años, más o menos al tiempo que entró a la familia Vongola.

Lo amo.

* * *

**18 de noviembre de 2010**

_Querido diario:_

Volví a levantarme tarde y sin querer me llevé el diario entre mis cosas. Accidentalmente se me ha caído mientras buscaba una libreta que me prestó Gokudera con sus apuntes, y él lo ha recogido y hojeado… y creo… que se ha enterado de mi secreto… ¡¿Cómo se me ocurrió escribirlo?

Gokudera me devolvió el diario y salió corriendo. Creo que iba llorando… pero ¿Por qué será? Presiento que la respuesta no me gustará nada y será doloroso, tan doloroso como amar a esa persona y no poder decírselo…

Yamamoto, Yamamoto, Yamamoto… Yamamoto Takeshi.

¿Cómo puedo sacarme del corazón una sonrisa tan sincera y amable como la suya, si mi corazón descansa sobre ella, como empalado amargamente en su dulzura?

* * *

**19 de noviembre de 2010**

_Querido diario:_

Gokudera no me ha hablado en todo el día. Estoy preocupado, porque después de todo es mi mejor amigo, y me temo que mis sospechas sean ciertas.

Tal vez Gokudera al igual que yo, sufre de "mal de amores", y lo que me da miedo, es saber quién es la persona por la cual sufre.

Hoy, entre otras cosas, he pasado el recreo con Yamamoto, aunque él insistía en preguntar por Gokudera. Supongo que en verdad es muy raro que no haya estado conmigo. Pero, lo importante es que estuvimos solos, y lo mejor de todo, es que pude sentir, aunque fuese por segundo, que en el mundo solo éramos él y yo… ¡era como estar en el paraíso, o aún mejor!

Lo amo… amo a Yamamoto.

* * *

**20 de noviembre de 2010**

_Querido diario:_

¡Hoy he hablado con Gokudera!

Quería aclarar la situación con él antes de que las cosas se complicaran porque hoy también me ha ignorado, así que lo detuve en la salida. Esperamos a que la clase se vaciara por completo e incluso nos ofrecí a tomar el lugar de Takeda y Kazuhiko, para limpiar el salón. Gokudera parecía incomodo, pero no huyó.

Cuando estuvimos solos, aunque fue difícil, le pregunté si la razón por la que me ignoraba, era porque sabía que yo amaba a Yamamoto. ¡La reacción de Gokudera me asustó! Nunca lo había visto así. En cuanto un "si" salió de su boca, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y apretó los puños con la voz quebrada al repetirlo.

Luego, tras un suspiro en el que sus ojos se tornaron sinceramente tristes, añadió:

-Le he forzado a aceptarme como su mano derecha, Decimo, y sin embargo, no puedo desear su felicidad al lado de la persona que también amo... soy un fracaso… –Ni siquiera titubeo en decirlo, aunque sus puños temblaban.

Siento que muero. Gokudera también ama a Yamamoto… de cierto modo ya lo sabía… es tan obvio ¡prácticamente todo el mundo lo sabe! Excepto Yamamoto…

En la escuela, las chicas enloquecen cuando ven a Gokudera y Yamamoto discutir, y siempre cuchichean sobre la linda pareja que hacen y especulan sobre si ya estarán saliendo, o si Yamamoto es consciente de que Gokudera le ama, o es demasiado lento para enterarse de una obviedad tan grande –puedo afirmar que es la segunda-.

Pero… regresando a lo importante… el confirmar que él amaba a Yamamoto, fue un golpe tremendo para mí. Gokudera es mi mejor amigo… y se supone que los amigos se apoyan para conseguir la felicidad ¿cierto? Así que, le hice una propuesta… aunque es una locura.

Le propuse que Yamamoto fuera de los dos, que nos declaráramos al mismo tiempo y le pidiéramos que saliera con ambos.

¿Qué pasó? Gokudera aceptó, con una sonrisa de resignación y felicidad. Puede leer en su rostro lo que no puso en palabras: "Si de ese modo puedo dejar de debatirme entre lealtad y amor, así será. Haré todo lo posible para que seamos felices los tres, Decimo."

Ahora solo queda saber si Yamamoto aceptará unirse a esta locura…

Me siento inseguro, y no es porque tema que Yamamoto nos rechace… no sé bien porque me siento así... o tal vez... no quiera admitirlo…

* * *

**21 de noviembre de 2010**

_Querido diario:_

Hoy he llamado a Gokudera temprano. Le he dicho que sería mejor que nos declaráramos enseguida para no perder el valor, y ha aceptado. Así que en cuanto corté con Gokudera, llamé a la casa de Yamamoto ¡el corazón casi se me detiene cuando le escuché al teléfono!

-¿Bueno?

-Y-Yamamoto.

-¡Ah! Tsuna ¿cómo estás?

-B-bien.

-¿Eh? ¿Seguro?

-S-sí.

-No me lo parece. ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa?

-¡No! Te aseguro que estoy… bien… en verdad.

-Ok. –respondió tranquilo, aunque aun desconfiando de mis palabras.

-Nee… ¿estas libre hoy?

-Sí.

-¿Podríamos vernos en el parque cerca de mi casa?

-Claro. ¿A qué hora?

-¿Te parece en una hora?

-Sí.

-Vale. Entonces, nos vemos en una hora.

-¿Seguro que está todo bien?

-Sí. Ya te diré allá lo que me pasa. Nos vemos. –Colgué.

Escribí rápido un mensaje para Gokudera: "En una hora en el parque cerca de mi casa".

Nunca se me hizo tan corta y larga una hora. Tenía el corazón latiendo rápido en la garganta, y estaba indeciso en que debía ponerme. La ansiedad me comía, me hormigueaba el cuerpo entero.

Cuando salí de casa, ya iba tarde por unos minutos, así que eché a correr como si mi vida dependiera de ello –me sentí tentado a entrar en modo "última voluntad" para ir más rápido-.

Al llegar, por unos instantes tuve miedo, pues Gokudera ya estaba con Yamamoto, peleando –como siempre-, sentado a su lado en los columpios. Yamamoto solo le sonreía. Sentí como si me oprimieran el pecho y quise huir, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Gokudera me vio y se sonrojó mirando de soslayó a Yamamoto, que se sorprendió por su reacción y le tocó la frente, haciendo que se pusiera aún más colorado y casi cayera del columpio cuando intentó alejarse de él.

Me armé de valor y me acerqué a ellos. El ambiente se hizo pesado entre los tres. Yamamoto alternó la mirada entre uno y otro, intentando comprender lo que nos pasaba, hasta que finalmente, a base de miradas nos pusimos de acuerdo y al unisón dijimos:

-Yamamoto, te amamos. Sal con ambos, por favor.

La cara de Yamamoto fue épica. Pasó de intentar sonreír, a desviar la mirada, ponerse rojo, carraspear, balbucear y reír entrecortadamente. Creo que es la primera vez que lo veo tan descompuesto. Pasó un tiempo hasta que se serenó, aunque sus mejillas granita le delataban aun. Se levantó del columpio, y con una curvatura pura en sus labios, se dirigió a mí, tomándome del rostro, juntando sus labios con los míos en un primer beso que me encendió de pies a cabeza… era un "si", un beso mágico que me llevó de punta a cabo del infinito, que me hizo volar.

Después, fue hacía Gokudera y lo besó también… lo besó más inten

Lo que restó del día, lo pasamos juntos, tomados de las manos. Fuimos a los recreativos, y entre discretos besos que repartía entre ambos, pasamos lo que aún no se si llamarla primera cita, pero que podría quedar como tal. Fuimos por unas crepas, y aunque algo cohibidos, Gokudera y yo le dimos a comer a Yamamoto de las nuestras, y luego él nos dio de la suya… fue ¡tan maravilloso, tan romántico! Tan increíblemente cursi como nunca pensé que podríamos llegar a serlo ni juntos ni por separado.

El tiempo se nos fue volando de las manos, estábamos tan felices, que cuando menos nos dimos cuenta, mientras el sol caía y nosotros paseábamos por las calles de Namimori, volvimos al parque. Ahí, buscamos un sitio alejado de miradas indiscretas y nos recostamos, yo con la mano derecha de Yamamoto abrazándome, sintiendo su corazón latir contra mi mejilla en tanto me recargaba en su pecho, cerrando los ojos.

De regreso a casa, Yamamoto me acompañó hasta la entrada, y Gokudera esperó en la esquina de la cuadra mientras nos despedíamos con un beso que me dejó sumido en un universo rosa… y luego se fueron juntos, peleando, y pensé que no había nada de qué preocuparse…

* * *

**NA**:

Primeramente, para quienes me esten leyendo y conoscan mi otra historia "**HardLoveBoy**", una disculpa porque no he podido terminarla por falta de tiempo, pero afortunadamente inicio vacaciones este miercoles, así que podre retomarla a la par que inicio con esta nueva historia que espero que al menos, este primer capitulo, haya sido de su agrado -solo serán 3 capitulos-.

Como ya lo dije antes, pero solo para aclarar, van algunos puntos:

-La pareja oficial, aunque de inicio sea un trio, es la **8059**.

-El trayecto del fic no es "felicidad", sino "**tragedia**", no solo para Tsuna sino también para Yamamoto y Gokudera.

Y... en el fic hay una parte donde están subrayadas unas palabras con una última incompleta, pero no es error de dedo, sino que FF no tiene para "tachar", y la idea es que Tsuna tachó ese fragmento dentro del diario.

Siendo todo, agradeciendo su apoyo, el que me regalen unos minutos para leer este fragmento de locura, y de antemano sus rewius, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.

**Besos~**


	2. Amar es demasiado complicado y doloroso

**Querido diario:**

_Amar... es demasiado complicado... y doloroso._

* * *

**26 de Noviembre de 2010**

_Querido diario:_

Estos días me la he pasado en casa de Yamamoto o el departamento de Gokudera, disfrutando de lo que nunca pensé que sería posible: un dulce amor… de tres… extraño pero lo dulce nadie se lo quita. Este día en particular, ha sido especial ¿sabes porque? Porque Gokudera, lamentablemente tuvo que atender un llamado que le hizo su hermana de último momento, y nos dejó solos a Yamamoto y a mí, en el cine, así que he pasado la tarde solo con él, y aunque extrañaba a Gokudera –aunque sé que me escuchare injusto y egoísta-, me la pasé de maravilla. Por unas horas, pude imaginar que en el mundo solo estábamos nosotros dos.

* * *

**27 de Noviembre de 2010**

_Querido diario:_

Malas noticias…

* * *

**29 de Noviembre de 2010**

_Querido diario:_

Yamamoto…

* * *

**1 de Diciembre de 2010**

_Querido diario:_

Los odio.

* * *

**5 de Diciembre de 2010**

_Querido diario:_

Los odio.

* * *

**10 de Diciembre de 2010**

_Querido diario:_

Hace un tiempo escuche un chiste sobre el amor: "El amor se compone de dos vocales, dos consonantes y dos idiotas". Días atrás, pude pensar en refutar semejante afirmación… en cambio, hoy me doy cuenta que es verdad: No hay lugar para un tercero… y ese tercero… soy yo.

* * *

**21 de Diciembre de 2010**

_Querido diario:_

Duele…

**

* * *

**

25 de Diciembre de 2020

_Namimori_

El Décimo pasa una mano por sus cabellos, mirando a Namimori desde otro enfoque. Han pasado años desde la última vez que estuvo ahí, y aunque se hizo a la idea de que nada sería como lo recordaba, llegar y enfrentarse a la realidad, evocaba demasiados fantasmas del pasado que levantaron en su interior un velo de añoranza, que tuvo que reprimir para mantener su caracterización de capo. Porque ahora, ya no era solo el heredero de Vongola, no. Ya no era un niño que pudiera darse el lujo de jugar a la mafia y demostrar lo que en realidad sentía: Ahora era el Décimo Vongola con todo derecho, y más aún, una inesperada relevación en el mundo de la política de la mafia desde su entrada oficial al círculo de capos, dos años atrás cuando tomó el control de Vongola al fallecer el Noveno.

Un pesado zaguán de barrotes con el emblema Vongola forjado entre sus fierros, se abrió al final de la calle, colina arriba, donde una majestuosa y suntuosa mansión descansaba en su cima. Recorrieron un tramo decente de arboleda que alternaba vistazos de sol y de sombra, de calor y de frio, hasta encontrarse con una glorieta en cuyo se centró, magnifica, una fuente de fino mármol, representaba al Primero Vongola, la rodearon y se detuvieron frente a la mansión.

-_Decimo_. –Atiende el chofer la puerta, abriéndola para que el elegante hombre de rasgos finos, cabellos caoba a picos, mirada inocente y jovial, y de imponente presencia, salga de la limusina con su pesada y negra capa ondeando con los vientos de Namimori, que lo reciben anticipando la tormenta de nieve, que al atardecer, celebrara una caída de copos de nieve en su honor.

Los sirvientes se alinearon en dos hileras paralelas con cara al centro. Al entrar su amo en el camino que creaban hacía la mansión Vongola en Japón, hicieron una reverencia marcada. El Décimo pasó de largo entre ellos. Algunas mucamas se permitieron suspirar, embelesadas con él, al verlo franquear las pesadas puertas de madera finamente tallada, hacía el recibidor, donde lo esperaban sus Guardianes. Sin embargo, a pesar de que indudablemente el capo arrebataba sus corazones, todos los presentes, así como todos quienes le conocían, sabían que aquel joven no era lo que aparentaba, y que sus manos estaban manchadas de demasiada sangre…

-_Decimo_. –Saludaron a la vez los seis Guardianes, con la respectiva reverencia.

-_¿Alguna novedad? _-Preguntó tomando un folder que le ofrecía uno de los mayordomos, repasando las primeras hojas con la mirada transformada, seria y fría.

-_Corporación Minami está dispuesta a financiar la investigación de las cajas Vongola FV_. –Dijo Ryohei sin atreverse a mirarlo.

-_Bien. _–Respondió indiferente- _¿Algo más? _

-_La familia Ross ha expresado sus deseos de hacer alianza con Vongola._

-_Con que… sus "deseos"…_ -sonrío de medio lado, satisfecho- _Buen trabajo, Basil._ –Lo elogio levantando la mirada del folder.

Basil se estremeció. No correspondió al elogio, solo guardó silencio y se abstuvo de mostrar reacción alguna. A diferencia de Ryohei, Hibari, Mukuro, Bianchi y Lambo, él aún no se acostumbraba a ese nuevo Tsuna, y no deseaba hacerlo. Aún tenía la esperanza de que volviera a ser el mismo de antes, aunque en el fondo sabía que eso era imposible a esas alturas del partido, donde solo mencionar su nombre, hacía que los morantes del bajo mundo se estremecieran temerosos de lo que pensaron, sería un fiasco de capo, y terminó siendo uno de los más sanguinarios… un lobo con piel de conejo. Alicaído, una parte de sí mismo se pidió que se rindiera: este, era el Tsuna para el que trabajaba desde hacía dos años, cuando necesitó cubrir forzosamente los puestos del Guardián de la Tormenta [Bianchi]… y el Guardián de la Lluvia.

-_Si es todo, pueden retirarse_. –Con un además de la mano, dio por concluida la "reunión". De ante mano quedaba dicho que después de la cena, se reunirían nuevamente para aclarar puntos de alguna estratagema, o abrir nuevas rutas de "negociación" con otras familias o empresas que fueran del interés de Vongola.- _Excepto Mukuro_. –Clavó la mirada en el Guardián, que detuvo su paso y soltó una de sus características risitas.

-_Lo que diga… Tsunayoshi-sama_. –Contestó burlón.

* * *

Siendo el décimo aniversario luctuoso, y Tsuna aún no encontraba el valor necesario para siquiera acercarse al cementerio donde reposaban los restos de dos de las tres personas más importantes de su vida. Continuamente se reprochaba a si mismo su cobardía, y ahora, a unas cuadras y ordenando al chofer que girara en dirección contrario a su destino, lo hacía más que nunca, y con mayor fervor.

-_No pensaste que sería así de difícil ¿cierto? _

Tsuna negó, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el exterior de la limusina, viendo, a través de los vidrios polarizados, la ciudad transformada en cuadro difuminado.

-_Y ahora tienes que cargar con esa cul…_

-_Te equivocas_. –Cortó de tajo las palabras de Mukuro, quien sostenía su mano. _– La culpa que siento no es por lo que hice_ –sinceridad y dolor se reflejaron en la misma sonrisa-_, sino por lo que no hice._

-_¿Y qué no hiciste? _–Se aventuró a interrogar, sintiendo como si finalmente, después de tantos años, Tsuna estuviera dispuesto a revelarle, o mejor dicho, ratificarle el secreto a voces de lo sucedido la Navidad de una década atrás.

-_Aceptar que no estaba con ellos, sino entre ellos_. –Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla a su barbilla. Pasando el dorso de la mano, Tsuna borró su rastro, y rio lacónico_.- Fui un tonto… los tres lo fuimos. _–Corrigió apretando entre sus dedos la mano de Mukuro, quien quiso seguir preguntando, pero ante el rostro lloroso de su amado, se encontró sin palabras y con las ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo para consolarlo. Más tardo en pensarlo, que en hacerlo, estrechando ese delicado cuerpo, esa figura a la que ahora todos temían, entre sus brazos, sintiendo su fragilidad, temiendo que se hiciera añicos en cualquier momento por el peso que llevaba sobre sus hombros.

****Flash Back****

_25 de Diciembre de 2010_

2:05a.m y Mukuro maldijo a quien osaba llamar a esas horas en las apenas si había conseguido conciliar el sueño, entre el escándalo que Chikusa, Ken y Chrome, traían con el festejo de Navidad que le tenía sin cuidado. El número que leyó en la pantalla, no le reveló mucho, y aunque estuvo tentado a dejar que la llamada pasara a buzón, un sentimiento muy dentro suyo, lo impulsó a dar "call" y responder con la voz somnolienta y sin ganas. Del otro lado de la línea, una sonrisita nerviosa le crispó la piel y le llenó el cuerpo de júbilo ¡¿En verdad era real? ¡¿Acaso estaba soñando?

-_¿Tsunayoshi?_ –Preguntó en un fingido tono normal, cuando por dentro estaba hecho un caldo de felicidad.

-_Si… siento… llamarte tan tarde…_

-_No te preocu…_

-_Maté a Gokudera y… a Yamamoto._

De inmediato lo supo. Ya no había vuelta atrás: El Décimo Vongola había despertado.

Se mordió el labio inferior.

-_¿Dónde estás?_

****Fin Flash Back****

-_Abre la puerta_. –Pidió a una de las mucamas que los había seguido hasta la habitación del capo.

La joven obedeció y abrió, pero antes de siquiera disponerse a ayudar en lo que pudiera ofrecerse, Mukuro evitó que entrara y cerró.

-_No molesten_. –Ordenó caminando hacía la cama, donde dejó su preciada carga, que aun dormía profundamente, cansado de tanto llorar. Sus mejillas, húmedas por el llanto, sedujeron a Mukuro, que depositó en cada una un beso dulce.

Cuidadoso, le quitó la capa, los zapatos y el saco, desabrochando los primeros botones de su camisa y deshaciéndose de la estorbosa corbata. Dobló cuidadosamente cada prenda y las dejó sobre el tocador, observando desde esa distancia, como el pecho de Tsuna subía y bajaba, respirando profundamente.

-_Lo siento._ –Murmuró apretando los puño- _Nunca fue nuestra intensión hacerte daño… pero era necesario._

_

* * *

_

**Notas de la autora:**

Finalmente pude continuar este FF, aunque traigo el tiempo practicamente encima. Mis profesores sean emocionado, inesperadamente, con este nuevo semestre y parece que han querido meternos lo que sea que no hayamos visto o se nos haya olvidado en 6 semestres, en dos semanas. Así que ando más muerta que viva, pero en ese "entre azul y buenas noches", logre sacar este capitulo... aunque... no me convencio del todo la narrativa TT_TT pero aun así, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

El siguiente capitulo, es el ultimo.

Muchisimas gracias a todas las personas lindas que me han dejado sus rewius, que son, como ya lo saben, mi impulso principal. Así mismo, gracias a quienes se tomen la molestía de seguir el fic. Los quiero y les agradesco, infinitamente.

**8059 4ever**


	3. Amor es equivalente a imperfección

**Querido diario:**

_El mundo era perfecto, hasta que descubrí el amor._

**

* * *

**

25 de Diciembre de 2020

_Italia_

Acomodó la montura de sus lentes sobre el puente nasal, pasando de página con un hábil movimiento de muñeca. Las letras que se extendían en las hojas al regresar a su campo de visión el libro, bailaron. Tenía la vista agotada. Dejó sobre su estómago el pesado tomo de "_El nombre del viento"_ de Patrick Ruthffus, cerrando los ojos y acomodándose en el ancho de la hamaca de diseño oval que le ofrecía un techo verde que lo protegía del sol, ubicado en uno de sus sitios favoritos del pequeño paraíso en el que vivía: el centro de una enorme piscina en la cual se había creado esa mini-isla con un curioso puente propio que conducía a ella. A su alrededor, esculturas de ángeles escupían agua de pie en un verde y saludable pasto con brotes esporádicos de florecillas amarillas.

Permitió que el cansancio le venciera, sumergiéndose en un sueño regular y confortable.

* * *

-_Hayato…_ -Ronca, sensual y amorosa, una voz irrumpió en el velo del sueño y lo extrajo con un beso al que alegó con una sonrisa, tomando de los pómulos al atrevido moreno que tanto amaba.- _Te vas a insolar un día de estos si sigues durmiéndote aquí._

-_No seas exagerado, Takeshi_. –Río con el alma- _No está tan fuerte el sol, y si dejara de hacerlo… ¿cómo podría conseguir que me vinieras a despertar?_ –Curioseó con una ceja levantada y una curvatura picara en su boca.

El pelinegro sonrió de medio lado, embelesado con lo que veía, acariciando los labios de su hermoso ojos esmeralda, con el dorso de sus dedos.

-_No hace falta que te rostices como pollo para que te despierte ¿sabes? Solo necesito verte dormir donde sea para querer despertarte y devorarte._ –Su mirada, traviesa, sincera y encantadora, obligó al corazón de Hayato a dar un salto maratónico que lo sonrojó de pies a cabeza. Takeshi se sintió más fuerte que nunca al ver lo que aún era capaz de hacer, a pesar de los diez años que llevaban juntos: podía sonrojarlo como si fuese la primera vez.

-_¡N-no digas esas tonterías_! –Gritó frunciendo el ceño, con las mejillas ardiéndole y girando el rostro hacía el lado contrario, donde el mar se extendía como un alfombrado azul elegante, que se fundía con el cielo en lejanía de sus vidas.

-_Tú me incitaste_. –Respondió feliz, recostándose a su lado.

Aunque la hamaca generalmente solo recibía la visita del peliplata, quien gozaba leyendo en la paz que le proporcionaba, estaba diseñada para ambos, para ser su secreto confidente, y ciertamente había presenciado en esos años que llevaba con ellos, infinidad de peleas, de reconciliaciones, de declaraciones, de lágrimas, de rabietas, de risas y de un amor puro e intenso.

-_¿Te incite? ¡Idiota mentiroso! _–Recriminó acomodándose en los brazos de su pareja que lo recibió encantado.

-_Tú_… –hizo énfasis en la pertenencia de sí mismo a Hayato- _propio idiota mentiroso y locamente enamorado de ti._

-_Idiota._

Con la brisa de la tarde salpicando sus cuerpos con un baño tierno de gotas saldas mezcladas con el agua dulce de la piscina, se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando de ese espacio en el tiempo en el que solo existían ellos dos, nada más… ni preocupaciones ni secretos ni cargas ni culpas, que tarde o temprano, los carcomían y en incontables ocasiones amenazaron con formar entre ambos una grieta insoldable que habían logrado salvar gracias al profundo y sincero –a su manera-, amor que se profesaban. Un amor tan férreo que quedaba respaldado por todo lo que habían abandonado con tal de protegerlo, todo lo que había arriesgado y… sacrificado.

-_¡Hey, tortolitos! _–Gritó desde la proa de un ferri blanco, que apareció en el mar, una figura rubia con un altavoz. Un camino de blanca espuma dibujaba su trayecto desde la bahía hacía lo que era su paraíso, esa islita perteneciente a la familia Cavallone ubicada en algún punto perdido de Italia.- _¡Más les vale estar vestidos cuando llegue, que no quiero un trauma con una clase de sexualidad no solicita, como la última vez!_

Takeshi agradeció que en esa isla habitaran prácticamente solo ellos, ya que la furia de Hayato podría ser inmensamente equiparable a la cantidad de personas que escucharan semejante petición. De momento, sintiendo temblar del coraje a Hayato con el puño apretado frente suyo, Takeshi sabía que si Dino venía solo con su capitán de barco, podía esperar al menos 4 golpes para el capo Cavallone.

* * *

Al arribar Dino a la pequeña mansión, hubo bastante jaleo, ya que como se vaticinaba, Hayato estuvo por arrojársele encima y en consecuencia, Hibari –el temperamental novio del capo-, iba a responder, enfrascándose en una pelea que no acabaría bien, al menos para Dino y Takeshi, quienes pagarían el daño físico y emocional. Afortunadamente Takeshi logró sostener a su amor y Dino al suyo, evitando que la cosa pasara a otro nivel, como solo ellos sabían hacerlo… con un beso, convirtiendo el coraje en vergüenza que fue desembocada en un golpe que inflamó la mejilla derecha de ambos risueños jóvenes.

* * *

-"_Indómita, magistral, mágica e inspiradora. No encuentro mejores palabras para describir _El espíritu de los cerezos_ del maestro Hayato Nohama" New York Times,_ "_Lloré junto con Kyo. Reí al lado de Koiji. Soñé de la mano de Alberth. Y dormí en la fantasía de encontrarme en un mundo tan bello como el que el maestro Nohama, ha creado_" _autora de los best-seller _Evergreen_ y _Under the moonlight, a kiss of blood_. ¡¿Qué te parece? _–Preguntó un eufórico Dino, sosteniendo un paquete de hojas impresas por ambos lados con frases similares provenientes de todas partes del globo terráqueo, y de las cuales debían seleccionar al menos 10 y una principal, para colocar en la primera reimpresión de "_El espíritu de los cerezos_", la cuarta novela y la más aclamada, de Hayato.

-_Entonces ¿ha sido un éxito?_ –Takeshi se ganó una mortal mirada por parte de su amor.

-_¿Acaso lo dudabas?_

-_¡Claro que no! Te lo juro. _–Se apresuró a responder, temiendo por su integridad- _Es solo que… es solo que…_

-_"Es solo que soy un idiota que no sabe que decir" _

El buen humor que reinaba en los presentes desapareció en un visto y no visto ¡tan veloz! que ni siquiera quedó la sensación de que hubiera existido. Hibari, que cruzado de brazos sonreía viendo pelear a los tortolitos que ostentaban el apellido Nohama como un matrimonio casado en EUA –Takeshi Nohama y Hayato Galimberti-, frunció el ceño. Dino, que intentaba calmar a Hayato, levantó el mentón y endureció la mirada. Takeshi dejó de sonreír e intentar explicarle a su esposo que no quiso decir que pensaba que no sería un éxito, que solo fue una pregunta estúpida. Hayato bajó la mirada apretando los puños.

-_¡Vamos, vamos! Que esto es un festejo y pareciera que un muerto se levantó de su tumba para venir a asustar al par que supuestamente debería estar en sus ataúdes en Namimori, no aquí, viviendo una feliz vida._ –Una mueca desdeñosa se formó en su rostro- _Por cierto, feliz décimo aniversario luctuoso, Yamamoto Takeshi y Gokudera Hayato._

Si el silencio general era palpable, la culpa que caía en los hombros de los ex Guardianes del Décimo Vongola, era un ente prácticamente material que los obligaba a encorvarse y desviar la mirada, un ente con el que habían aprendido a convivir, a sobrellevar y en medida, a superar. Sin embargo la presencia del arcobaleno de largas y enroscadas patillas, infundía fuerzas renovadas al ente que no dudó en hacerse notar al instante, doblegando sus corazones a base de remordimiento.

-_¿Qué haces aquí, Reborn? _–Inquirió Hayato rompiendo el silencio.

-_¿Ya no soy "Reborn-san"?_ –No esperó respuesta, no esperaba que hubiera- _Solo viene a visitarlos. Hace diez años que no los veo y pensé que sería un buen momento. _–Caminó por la sala en la que se encontraban, sentándose a su ancho en el primer sillón que encontró, cruzando los pies sobre la mesa de centro.

-_Reborn, tuvimos sexo ahí está mañana. _–Soltó Yamamoto fingiendo encontrarse mejor, al menos lo suficiente como para bromear.

El arcobaleno se levantó de un salto con semejante cara de asco que rompió la tensión, haciendo que Dino se cubriera la boca con una mano para evitar que saltara a la vista su sonrisa, Hibari puso cara de "no necesitaba saberlo", y Hayato, aparte de enrojecer porque en mitad era mentira y en mitad verdad –si habían tenido sexo ahí ¡y cuantas veces! Pero no esa mañana- se volteo procurando no reír ruidosamente.

-_¿Podrían decirme donde sentarme sin correr riesgo de quedar preñado?_ –Preguntó el arcobaleno acribillando con la mirada a los cuatro.

-_En el otro sillón no hemos hecho nada…_ -se encogió de hombros señalando con la mirada el individual, en tanto Reborn caminaba dispuesto a colocar sus posaderas en el ya dicho sillón- _o eso creo… _-vio por el rabillo del ojo, cogiendo una de las hojas que aun sostenía Dino, como Reborn optaba por permanecer en pie- _la memoria me falla._ –tomó una bocanada de aire- _¿Podrías decirnos el motivo real de tu visita_? –inquirió con seriedad. Su mirada, afable de naturaleza, se tornó rígida, fiera, seca.

Reborn dibujó un retozo malicioso en su boca. Le gustaba provocar su faceta, del que alguna vez perfiló como uno de los mejores hitman de la historia, oscura. Era tentador colocarse frente a una fiera con una herida tan grande como la suya y pisar justo en la llaga, jugueteando con su temperamento que mediaba entre una llovizna traviesa y un torrencial indomable.

-_Oh ¿No crees que he venido a ver como esta mi alumno y su esposo?_ –el silencio le dio respuesta- _Verán… solo he venido a ver cómo es su vida perfecta después de "eso", cuando hay quienes aún no pueden perdonarse._

Las palabras abatieron como un balde de rocas sobre Takeshi y Hayato, siendo este último el más afectado. De sus blancas manos de dedos largos, resbaló el tomo de _"El espíritu de los cerezos"_, que Dino llevaba consigo para que le diera el visto bueno. El peso muerto del libro al impactar en las baldosas blancas del piso, retumbó en sus oídos con fuerza, trayendo los recuerdos de la escena de la cual fue testigo por error, cuando se apresuró a volver a su departamento esa noche de navidad, queriendo detener al Décimo, y vio la masacre –de un Takeshi y un Hayato que no eran ellos en realidad-, desde la puerta, antes de que el verdadero Takeshi lo rodeara con sus brazos y lo obligara a salir. La culpa que sentía no estaba en lo que forzaron a hacer a Tsuna, sino en que al ver que el plan se concretaba… lo inundó la… felicidad. Sintió felicidad al verse libre de la jaula de cristal, con sus alas planeando en un amor sin obstáculos, cuando en una jaula de espinas y barrotes negros, Tsuna era aprensado.

-_Haya._ –Se acercó a su esposo y le presionó la mano, suplicando con la mirada al capo Cavallone- _Ve con Dino a la habitación, por favor._ –Le rogó besando su oído. Hayato accedió asintiendo con la cabeza, sin enseñar su rostro, cabizbajo. Dino se acercó, tomándolo de los hombros y conduciéndolo por los pasillos al segundo piso.

Hibari siguió de cerca a su novio, deteniéndose en las escaleras, desde donde podría abarcar ambos escenarios perfectamente por si fuera necesario.

-_Lo has hecho aposta._ –Prietos los dientes, entornó la mirada.

-_¿Yo? _–Rio- _Pero si tú me has preguntado._

-_Y como eres tan fácil de persuadir para soltar respuestas._ –Espetó mordaz.

-_¿Sabes que Tsuna aún no supera el haberlos "asesinado"? _

Con la interrogante, el semblante de Reborn cambió drásticamente, se tornó frio, resentido.

-_Lo sé._ –Suspiró un sincero y dolido Takeshi- _Y tú no eres nadie para recordarme lo que era más que obvio que pasaría. Después de todo ¿no fue idea tuya hacerle esto a la persona que más amabas, hitman de mierda? _–Posó sus ojos cafés profundos en el arbocaleno, sin vacilar.

-_Tu boca se a echó demasiado osada ¿no lo crees?_ –Con un tic en el ojo derecho, Reborn se le acercó.

-_No te debo ningún tipo de respeto, "Reborn-san". Tú, eras el maestro de Yamamoto Takeshi, pero para Nohama Takeshi, no eres más que un patético hombre al que no le importó sacrificar a la persona que amaba por el bien de la "familia", y que ahora, cansado de torturarse a sí mismo, viendo como probablemente Mukuro es más capaz de darle el consuelo de su amor, busca dañar a otros._ –Fuego, sus palabras no eran lluvia, eran fuego que escupía con los ojos centellantes, y que para desgracia de Reborn, atinaban con exagerada precisión en la diana de la herida que nunca conseguiría cerrar.

En ese enfrentamiento, la verdad estaba al aire y Reborn ya no tenía modo de defenderse, había perdido y lo sabía.

* * *

-_¡Reborn!_ –Gritó desde el ferri, sujeto al barandal de la proa, Lambo.

-_¡Dile al capitán que zarpamos ahora mismo!_ –Ordenó con el viento amenazando con arrebatarle el sobrero.

-_¡¿Y Dino y Hibari?_

-_¡Que venga mañana por ellos! ¡A ese idiota capo no le importara hacer doble gasto si de por si fue un desperdicio traer un ferri para solo 4 personas!_

-_¡Pero…!_

-_¡Tú solo dile que partimos, vaca estúpida! _–Grita subiendo al barco a prisa. Sus pisadas son furiosas, aunque sus movimientos y su voz no denoten variación alguna.

Lambo supo de inmediato que no debía protestar y se adentró en la cabina para avisar al capitán, que sorprendido, accedió al ver la mirada asesina de Reborn que inquiría desde el exterior si quedaba alguna duda sobre lo que había dispuesto.

De camino a la bahía, Lambo se acercó al arcobaleno.

-¿Sucedió algo? –se aventuró.

-Nada…

Nada. "Nada" no era un secreto.

"Nada" era un plan urdido 10 años atrás para hacer que Tsuna se convirtiera en el digno heredero del reinado Vongola, y no en un mal chiste de mafioso con ideales imposibles de lealtades frágiles y riesgosas. "Nada", fue el intensó amor que Yamamoto tuvo a Gokudera, a tal punto que aceptó la locura de salir con él y con Tsuna, temiendo que no hubiera otro modo de que ambos estuvieran juntos. "Nada", fue que ambos se dieran cuenta de que su amor era mutuo, posible en una relación de dos, y que era demasiado tarde para no hacerle daño a quien Yamamoto consideraba su mejor amigo, y Gokudera, un ejemplo, un líder ideal, a quien había jurado lealtad hasta la muerte y aun después de ella. "Nada", fue que pretendieran jugar a sus espaldas, mintiéndole un 27 de noviembre, diciéndole que Yamamoto tendría que viajar a un campamento especial de baseball, y Gokudera iría visitar a su padre en Italia, cuando realmente tenían planeado pasar unos días juntos, solos, en un rincón lejano de Japón, olvidándose del idiota que los esperaba con los brazos abiertos, inocentemente ilusionado con un amor imposible. "Nada", fue que Reborn se diera cuenta, y dolido con esa partida de tres cuando su corazón fue robado por el _bueno para nada _que era engañado, la usara para sus planes, ofreciendo a Yamamoto y Gokudera un escapé ficticio que ellos aceptaron desesperados por conseguir la libertad de su amor y la seguridad de Tsuna, quien corría un enorme riesgo si continuaba con esa actitud blanca que poseía, y a la que Mukuro se negó a acceder, leal a su amor por el Décimo. "Nada", fue que Tsuna se enterara "por error" de la escapada que disfrazaron como un campamento y una visita a Italia, del hombre que amaba, y el que creía su amigo -confidente y mano derecha-, albergando en su corazón infantil un sentimiento intensó que lo carcomió, que lo rebasó y lo hizo estallar, llenándolo de una cólera que lo impulsó a cometer una tontería. "Nada", fue que Viper creara una ilusión de sexo desenfrenado en el departamento de Gokudera, en el cual irrumpió Tsuna sin avisó… su corazón se hizo añicos… sus puños destrozaron sus estúpidas fantasías con cada golpe que propinó a esa pesadilla hasta creerla muerta, cayendo al suelo con la mirada fija en sus manos ensangrentadas, un 25 de diciembre. "Nada", fue que a pesar de su negativa para ser quien produjera la puesta en escena que terminaría en tragedia, Mukuro se guardó el secreto comprendiendo que era necesario obligar a Tsuna a madurar en el mundo de la mafia, aunque fuese por las malas, a base de orillarlo a destruir a su propia familia a fin de que aprendiera que sin importar que clase de estorbo fuera ni que camino suyo interrumpiera –el del corazón, el poder, etc-, era mejor deshacerse, que seguir chocando contra él. "Nada", fue que Gokudera y Yamamoto abandonaran a su familia, quienes los creían muertos sin saber ni la verdad artificial ni la real, que sacrificaran a Tsuna y renacieran, con tal de amarse libremente bajo la capa Cavallone, quien los acogió otorgándoles protección y la oportunidad de una vida lo suficientemente prospera como para que volvieran a sonreír, amándose, pero no lo suficiente como para que ellos mismos se perdonaran.

Eso… era "nada", un secreto que Lambo compartía a fuerza de haberse convertido en el amante de Reborn, quien aún no podía sacarse de la mente al Decimo Vongola, pero que tampoco tenía el coraje ni la desfachatez para verlo de frente sin caer en cuenta de la desgracia que trajo sobre él, y el mundo de remordimiento que compartía con la lluvia y la tormenta.

* * *

****Flash Back****

**31 de Diciembre de 2010**

_Querido diario: _

No me arrepiento.

****Fin Flash Back****

**

* * *

**

Notas de la autora:

El tercer capitulo... y pensé, les juro que pensé que sería el último, pero he decidido hacer uno más... realmente un epilogo, así que si: ¡Este es el final! xD y queden a la espera del epilogo / pleas.

Como verán, finalmente pude publicar el capitulo en un tiempo razonable, lo que quiero creer que significa que al menos ya me estoy acostumbrando al ritmo de la universidad y que ¡por fin! podre regresar a mis tiempos de antes de publicar semanalmente un capitulo.

Un par de cosas más antes de despedirme:

-¡No estaban muertos! Ja ja T_T saben que los amo demasiado como para haberles dado un final así de tragico. 8059 = 4ever love + 4ever hope

-Si... odio o amo demasiado a Reborn xD

-Si... la autora de _Evergreen _y _Under the moonlight, a kiss of blood_, es Sereitei Yamamoto-Gokudera, o sea Unknown Orchestra, o sea Yo xDD Y el segundo titulo, es el tituolo definitivo del fan fic que estoy terminando de la 8059, y que publicaria empezaria a publicar después de terminar este.

-Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado.

De mi parte, creo que sería todo por el momento, y quisiera darles las más sinceras de las gracias por los rewius que han dejado, así como sus comentarios. Si quieren encontrarme en el fb, mi dirección esta en mi perfil.


	4. Los muertos a donde pertenecen

****

Querido diario

_"Los muertos a donde pertenecen..."_

**

* * *

**

**3 de Septiembre de 2025**

_Arezzo, Italia_

-_Lloverá._ –Apeó con fuerza a su pecho el libro de pasta negra que estaba sacando de contrabando, junto con todo su ser, de la mansión Vongola en Italia.

El cielo anunciaba tal cual, lluvia. Sin embargo, si regresaba a coger un paraguas o al menos un impermeable, había un 90% de posibilidades de que lo cacharan y terminara siendo reprendido por atreverse a salir con semejante clima, en semejantes condiciones. Se armó de valor… no importaba si enfermaba más por mojarse un rato, necesitaba ir por el autógrafo del autor del libro que llevaba. Fijó la mirada en el recorrido que debería hacer a oscuras entre la arboleda que rodeaba la imponente construcción Vongola, y con un asentimiento, afirmándose a sí mismo su resolución, echó a andar a paso veloz.

Un relámpago iluminó la mitad del camino. Respirar era difícil, la tos amenazaba con sobrevenirle en cualquier instante, y probablemente dar a conocer su paradero a los guardias que hacían rondín por la zona. Se escondió detrás un frondoso arbusto, al ver aproximarse la luz de una lámpara. Escuchó una avivada conversación sobre el juego entre los Saitama Seibu Lions y los Tohoku Rakuten Golden Eagles que tendría lugar esa misma noche, dentro de una hora -lo que entre otras cosas le procuraría unos minutos de libertad antes de que se dieran cuenta de que había "escapado"-, que sostenían el par de guardias japoneses de origen. La conversación pasó delante suyo, perdiéndose en la distancia con un trueno y risotadas. Suspiró aliviado y salió de su escondite. No podía salir por la puerta principal, así que tendría que saltar el muro, lo que hizo con gran agilidad pese a sus casi 30 años y resfriado.

Sabía que ya no era un niño para andar haciendo ese tipo de cosas, pero necesitaba, en verdad que necesitaba hacerlo. No había otro modo de sacarse la espina que tenía clavada en el corazón desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Aterrizó grácilmente en el suelo. Al levantarse, sus piernas fallaron y cayó hacía el frente. De no haber sido por unas manos que le acogieron en la desplome, la acera hubiera amortiguado dolorosamente su caída.

-_¿Te han dicho que puedes llegar a ser demasiado imprudente, Vongola Decimo? _–Las palabras seguidas de un suspiro de resignación porque, aunque si bien sabía que Tsunayoshi podía llegar a ser tan temido, odiado y respetado como idiota, dejaron en claro de quien se trataba.

-_Casi nunca._ –Dijo aferrándose a los brazos del Guardián- _Solo una persona no me tiene el suficiente miedo para decirme esas cosas… ¿verdad, Mukuro?_

-_¿Cómo tenerle miedo a la persona que amo_? –Toma su mano y besa el dorso, con su larga y fina coleta cayendo por un costado.- _¿A dónde vas?_ –La preguntaba estaba de sobra: él conocía su destino.

-_¿Me llevarías o intentarías detenerme?_

-_Yo sigo las órdenes del Vongola Decimo._ –Dice juguetón.

-_Entonces… llévame con él. _

No fue necesario decir ni preguntar. Indagar en el "desde cuando" sabía Tsuna la verdad que implicaba esa petición, no haría más que remover un pasado que había aceptado, logrando que en el proceso, el terremoto que pudiera resultar de ello, se llevara entre los escombros su relación con la forzada pregunta de "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?". De ese modo, con una mirada establecieron un pacto de silencio con la verdad, por el bien de su amor. Tsuna ni sería capaz de soportar perder la felicidad que había alcanzado al lado del Guardián de le Niebla ni podría perdonarle su silencio.

Una gota que se abrió paso entre ambos, dibujó la primera de consiguientes miles de marcas de lluvia en la preciosa ciudad Toscana de Arezzo. Mukuro tomó la mano de Tsuna y lo guío hasta la esquina de la cuadra entera que ocupaba la mansión Vongola. Abrió la puerta del copiloto de un lujoso auto deportivo negro y le hizo entrar. Pasó por el frente del auto y subió al volante, encendiéndolo.

* * *

"_Lettere Immaginarie_" es una de esas librerías de tradición que pese a sus muros airados por el tiempo y su interior reducido en inicio, con una y otra antesala forzosamente creadas para dar espacio, ofrecía estantes repletos de lectura de todo tipo, y su belleza y prestigio había cruzado su estrecha entrada, colgando en alguna parte no colonizada por libros, firmas de autores famosos que en alguna ocasión pisaron su alfombrado vino para uno u otro fin.

Esa noche, una larga fila daba la vuelta al local, una fila que parecía interminable y a cada segundo más grande, de ropas de colores, de personas de diferentes edades, razas y estatus, que coincidían únicamente en una cosa: el libro de pasta negra con el título de "_Amarath_" que sostenían afanosamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, en tanto a pasos cortos se acercaban a su meta. Colgado en la vitrina principal un poster versaba la razón: "3 de Septiembre 2025. Firma de autógrafos de Nishiura Takeshi, autor de "_La nostra stella_", "_Don't cry for me_" y "_Amarath_".

Un deportivo negro se estacionó lo más cerca que pudo y de su interior una figura emergió con un libro en manos. Su acompañante -el conductor del auto-, encendió un cigarro y se recargó en la puerta del copiloto con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Esa firma era algo que debía obtener por si solo el Capo Vongola.

* * *

-_¿Me deletreas tu nombre?_

-_L-y-s-a-n-d-e-r_

-_"… para Lysander"_

El joven italiano tomó el libro con un brillo en la mirada. El siguiente fan fue llevado por el guardia de seguridad, que apenas si dejaba espacio por el estrecho pasillo en el que se llevaba a cabo la firma de autógrafos.

Takeshi sentía los dedos entumidos y la muñeca dolorida. Llevaba más de una hora autografiando y aunque se sentía inmensamente dichoso de ver que así como él disfrutaba escribiendo, había quienes disfrutaban leyendo aquellas historias que Hayato lo animó –prácticamente, lo conminó- a plasmar en papel, eso no quitaba que terminando necesitaría una bolsa con hielo o al menos una buena copa, seguido de la dulce compañía de su familia.

Preguntó el nombre al entusiasmado joven que tenía enfrente, quien le había tendido, no el libro de "_Amarath_", sino la primera novela que publicó: "_La nostra stella_". Con la pluma trazando los primeros caracteres de su firma, un revuelo en el exterior de la librería le hizo levantar la mirada y hurgar entre el resto de desconcertados rostros. Conforme el origen del revuelo se fue acercando, los rumores iban esparciéndose hacía el interior hasta que llegaron a oídos de Takeshi, que se sobresaltó con lo primero que pudo captar.

-_¿Qué hace aquí el Vongola Decimo? _–Preguntó aterrada una chica a una de sus amigas.

-_Será mejor que lo dejemos pasar…_ -Secundó una voz aún más cerca.

Aunque el mundo de la mafia le era ajeno desde hacía casi 15 años, no hacía falta volver a sumergirse en sus turbulentas aguas para conocer la reputación que precedía a Tsuna -ni para él ni para Hayato-.

-_Creo que es mi turno_. –El tono añejado por los años no disfrazaba de Takeshi la identidad del que ahora estaba frente al asustado policía, que se giró para ver al escritor.

-_Es su turno_. –Fue la respuesta y el policía agradeció no tener que interponerse más en el camino del capo, haciéndose lo más aun lado que le era posible con su corpulenta complexión, permitiéndole pasar.

En línea de vista, la mirada de ambos se unió y un espeso silencio cargado de sentimientos, fue emergiendo de un abismo de años. Ambos contenían la respiración aunque sus rostros se mantuvieran serenos pesé a lo que se removía dentro de cada uno. Ni siquiera pestañearon. Takeshi pensó en decir algo, pedirle el libro, lo que fuera, pero se dio cuenta de que el primer movimiento no le correspondía y se abstuvo con la pluma fuente aferrada entre sus dedos.

-_Es… es un placer conocerle, Nishiura-sensei. _–Dio paso al frente dejando el libro, en la mesa de fina madera, con la portada negra y las letras doradas de "Amarath". Takeshi, dudó de lo que ello significaba_- Soy un gran fan de sus obras desde que sacó la primera. Sus historias… siempre me conmueven. Y en especial, está, me llegó al corazón._ –Las palabras sonaron sinceras- _-La vida es impredecible del mismo modo que el corazón y las locuras que podamos cometer por amor. Tanto como si fue su culpa como si fue la mía, el tiempo pasa y no podemos dejar que el remordimiento nos engulla. Tengo que vivir mi vida, él la suya, y dejar a los muertos en su lugar. Los muertos no volverán a la vida, pero podemos conservar su recuerdo. De nosotros depende si conservamos lo bueno o lo malo. Ahora déjame descansar… quiero sonreír. _-Citó con excelsa precisión, con una sonrisa tierna y a la vez triste_- ¿Podría firmármelo?_

Suspendidos en un universo habitado solo por ellos, dos presencias unidas por un libro y una pluma, todo ocurrió a luces ajenas como una firma normal. La pluma rasgó el papel con delicados trazos. El nombre del capo fue plasmado al lado de una criptica dedicatoria ("Gracias") y la vida prosiguió.

-_Me pregunto…_ -tomó el libro_- Yun perdonó a Hikaru, pero… ¿Hikaru se perdonó a si mismo del mismo modo en que perdonó a Yun? Espero que así haya sido. Sería una verdadera lástima que después de todo lo ocurrido, Hikaru y su alma siguieran penando. _

-_Hikaru y su alma solo deseaban el perdón de Yun._ –Una sencilla respuesta, una sonrisa y los "muertos se quedaron en su lugar". El capo Vongola salió de _Lettere Immaginarie _como uno más de los tantos que acudieron esa noche.

* * *

-_¡Mori! _–Gritaba Hayato intentando dar alcance al pequeño pelinegro de cuatro años que corría con los brazos alzados, pregonando a los cuatro vientos: "¡Dulce de cacahuate, dulce de cacahuate!". Finalmente, a la vuelta de la esquina Hayato pudo sostener en sus brazos al niño antes de chocar con la fila de fans de Nishiura Takeshi, lo que le hizo sentir un tremendo alivio.

Llevó al pequeño revoltoso que sonreía y reía, hacía la puerta trasera para entrar en la bodega, lamentando no haberse podido resistir –una vez más- a las peticiones caprichosas que hacía con esos preciosos ojos esmeraldas suplicantes.

-_¡Mori quiere ver a papi!_

-_Papi idiota está trabajando. Cuando salga iremos a comer helado ¿te parece?_ –le limpio el rostro amorosamente con un pañuelo, borrando los rastros de dulce de cacahuate.

-_Mori quiere crecer como papi y tener un ángel como mami para cuidar._ –Le da un beso en la mejilla que hace que el corazón del ex Guardián se comprima de dicha.

-_Y mami estará orgulloso de ti siempre, amor_. –Le da un beso en la nariz, depositándolo de pie en el piso, con lo que el pequeño da un pasito hacía atrás, apresurándose a meterse en la bodega. Antes de seguirle, Hayato se acomoda el cabello y sonríe aliviado de no tener que seguir correteándolo.

Al dar el primer paso al interior de la bodega, por la esquina de la mirada advierte una figura conocida que lo paraliza de pies a cabeza. Bajo el brazo lleva un libro y se dirige hacía un deportivo negro que ha encendido las luces iluminando las calles húmedas por la lluvia que antes de iniciar la firma de autógrafos, había parado dirigiéndose al norte de la ciudad.

-_¿Mami? _–Preguntó el pequeño Mori saliendo al encuentro con Hayato, jalándole de la manga de la camisa, preocupado.- _¿Mami?_

Guiado por la voz del pequeño que hacía tres años adoptaron Takeshi y él, víctimas de un impulso repentino al verlo en brazos de una de sus cuidadoras del orfanato –en Japón-, cuando está sacó a los niños a su cargo al parque cercano a divertirse, regresó de su estupor, tomando su mano devolviéndolo a sus brazos, besándole la frente.

-_Ya todo está bien…_ -Dijo. Muy dentro suyo supo que finalmente el muro que coartaba la senda para alcanzar la felicidad plena al lado de su familia, se derrumbaba.- _Los muertos a donde pertenecen._ –Lo abrazó con fuerza. Mori no habló, se quedó en silencio recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Hayato.

* * *

-_¿Listo?_

-_Sí._ –Abrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

-_Han llamado de la mansión. Enviaron a mitad de las fuerzas Vongola a buscarte y han empezado a sacar mil y un conclusiones en tu pequeña ausencia._

-_Para odiarme tanto, se preocupan demasiado por mí._ –Dijo irónico.

-_No te odian. Te temen y respetan. Y ante todo, eres el capo Vongola. _

-¿_Desgracia o gracia? _–Sonrío apesadumbrado, mirando por la ventana la imagen borrosa de la hermosa ciudad de Arezzo.

Aprovechando un semáforo en alto, Mukuro le tomó del mentón y giró su rostro para besarle. Tsuna se prendió de su cuello, respondiendo sin prisas. Ligero como una pluma, con el alma libre de cadenas, de penas.

-_Pese a todo… para gracia_. –Admite, con el cielo nocturno plagado de nubes, pero con el corazón despejado tras casi 15 años de tormenta.

* * *

-_¿Me extrañaron? _–Sostuvo de la cintura, por detrás, al peliplata que pegó un saltito.

-_¡No asustes, idiota! _–Soltó en automático.

-_Yo también los extrañe._ –Ríe robándole un beso y siendo correspondido con una libertad con la que no hizo falta preguntar más.

-_Papi, mami dijo que iríamos por helado_. –Interrumpió el pequeño abrazándosele a los pies.

Takeshi tomó en brazos a la criaturita que no hacía falta que fuera sangre de su sangre para hacerlo feliz, para robarle el corazón y dejar más firme que nunca que aunque hubo momentos y decisiones difíciles, si volviera a tener la oportunidad de elegir, tomaría las mismas opciones para llegar hasta ese instante, en el que aun algo adolorido por tantas firmas, compartía una dicha inigualable con ellos… con su familia.

-_Si mami dijo… entonces vayamos._ –Le besó la mejilla, tomando la mano de Hayato, entrelazando sus dedos.

-_Te tardaste demasiado._ –Le reprendió su esposo.

-_Hubo un par de firmas más al final._ –Dijo alegremente.

-_Tsk. ¡Cuando me toque hacer firma de autógrafos de nuevo, te voy a hacer sufrir esperando!_

-_Pero siempre tengo que esperar mucho._ –Repeló alicaído- _Hayato tiene más fans que yo, así que las filas son enormes._

-_Papi tiene razón._ –Secundó Mori con sus ojos traviesos y verdes, clavados en su mami.

-_¡No es verdad!_

-_Si es verdad._ –Respondieron al unisón padre e hijo, haciendo sonrojar a mami.

-_¡Vayamos por el estúpido helado de una maldita vez!_

* * *

**25 de Diciembre de 2023**

_Querido diario:_

¿13 años han pasado? ¿12? ¿más o menos?

No lo sé… ya no tiene importancia.

* * *

**4 de Septiembre de 2025**

_Querido diario:_

Fue una coincidencia encontrar "_La nostra stella_". Fue un presentimiento el que tuve cuando leí, y comprendí que pese a las letras refinadas, la esencia era la misma. Fue una duda la que me orilló a corroborar o desmentir que Nishiura Takeshi tenía algo que ver con Yamamoto. Fue una orden la que di para que lo investigaran. Fue un shock el que recibí al enterarme que ahora su verdadero nombre era Nohama Takeshi, que estaba casado con Gokudera –Nohama Hayato-, y que habían adoptado a un pequeño. Fueron meses intentando comprenderlo. Fue mi amor por Mukuro el que me sirvió de puente para aceptar el curso de los hechos. Fue mi culpa la que me hizo darme cuenta que no valía la pena seguir guardando resentimientos, ni para ellos ni para mí. Fueron unos minutos, los que me permitieron seguir adelante y ver de nuevo el sol.

_**Querido diario, adiós,**_

* * *

**_Notas de la autora:_**

___ Más que epilogo parece capitulo. Creo que me emocione un poquito pero igual espero que haya sido de su gusto el final que he dado a lo que al principio, pensé que sería solo una historia tragica y sencilla y que de la nada, se transformo en algo un poco más profundo. Creo que con esto en definitiva paso de volver a intentar escribir comedia... lo mio es esto. O eso creo... _

_____ Mi siguiente fan fics, es igual de la 8059:** Under the moonlight, a kiss of blood**. No creo tenerlo esta semana dado que he tenido bastante trabajo y unos problemitas con los dos ultimos capitulos -estan siendo reescritos... ya saben, yo y mi bendito perfeccionismo que bueno, no hace mucho por mi dado que sigo sintiendo que soy pesima, pero bueno... hay que respetar los impulsos desquiciados que uno pueda tener-, pero espero puedan estar lo más pronto posible._

_****__****__********_Una disculpa por la tardanza. Como habran visto, hice unos drabbles por lo de San Valentin y pues, me tomaron algo de tiempo.

__De antemano agradesco el que me hayan regalado unos minutos de su vida para leer esta historia, y del mismo modo, gracias por sus hermosos rewius que saben, son para mi el motor para seguir.

__Los quiero un monton. Y nos vemos en el siguiente FF.


End file.
